


Pictures in the Sky

by Kalua



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Festival, Fireworks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalua/pseuds/Kalua
Summary: Ferdinand and Petra visit a big festival together, the first time Petra sees one of Fódlan's festivals up close.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Petra Macneary
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559035
Kudos: 15





	Pictures in the Sky

Petra looked around, mesmerized by the fancy decorations and the trinkets in the stalls. Every time she spotted something new, she squeezed Ferdinand’s hand, and he gladly followed her to whatever had captured her attention.

“I assume you don’t have festivals like that in Brigid?”

Petra shook her head. “No, we do not.” She averted her eyes from the stands to look at Ferdinand instead. “Brigid’s celebrations are different. They are… much smaller.”

“Someday, you’ll have to show me one of Brigid’s festivals, too.” Smiling, Ferdinand leaned down to give Petra a kiss.

She nodded. “I would love to.” When they resumed walking, her gaze was drawn towards one of the stalls. “Ferdinand, what is this for?”

“Hm? Oh, it’s a brooch, you pin it to your clothing.” He looked at the ornament, then at Petra. “And I’m sure it’d look great on you. We’ll take this one.” Once he’d paid, he carefully attached the brooch to Petra’s vest.

“How do I look?”

Ferdinand was going to give her a compliment, but when Petra looked up at him, the rays of the setting sun caught in her hair, he found himself unable to speak. He thought he already knew how amazing she was, but every now and then, he was reminded of her beauty, once again seeing how breathtaking she was.

“Ferdinand?” The sound of her voice shook him out of his stupor.

“You’re… Gorgeous.” He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and leaned down to kiss her. “And sometimes, your beauty makes me forget how to speak.”

Petra’s cheeks had a hint of pink to them, which made her even prettier—if that was possible. “Thank you. You are… kind.”

Ferdinand intertwined his fingers with hers. “I’m merely being honest. Come now, the sun will set soon, and there’s a big event you wouldn’t want to miss. And I know just the right place to watch it!”

A little while later, they stood up on the castle walls. The sunset was beautiful in and of itself, but right now, they were waiting for what was to come.

“Ah, they’re starting. Look that way!” Ferdinand pointed towards the sky, and soon after, it was colored red by the first fireworks.

The explosion made Petra flinch, causing Ferdinand to gently lay his arm around her. “Don’t worry, it’s safe. It’s just there to look pretty.”

Petra nodded, and after a few more rockets painted colorful pictures in the sky, she got used to the sound. If she’d been mesmerized by the stalls, she was now almost hypnotized by the fireworks, not taking her eyes off them for even a second as she scooted closer to Ferdinand.

For the first time in all the years he’d been here, Ferdinand had trouble focusing on the show. It looked awesome, even more grandiose than the last time he’d seen it. But seeing Petra this entranced beat even the most beautiful fireworks.

He pressed a kiss on her hair, feeling ridiculously lucky to have her by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Have I mentioned how much I love them? lmao
> 
> And I checked, colorful fireworks are like, barely anachronistic (The first records of colored fireworks are from the 17th century, and it uses similar stuff to what's used to create colorful smoke and flames, where Wikipedia says the first record is from the 14th century), and with Fódlan being not quite our world, I've decided they can have fireworks lmao


End file.
